


The Latter-Day Saint Findr

by ElderTrash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderTrash/pseuds/ElderTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds somebody unexpected on a dating app for gay mormons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latter-Day Saint Findr

Connor McKinley hadn't spoke to any of his friends from Uganda since they'd all returned to America after a (kind of?) successful mission. He was living in Salt Lake City, Utah and working on turning off all of the feelings he had out back in Africa.

He had steady job at a bookstore that sold church-approved literature and he was living in a quaint apartment near the church. Every Sunday, Connor attended services and he even brought around the bread and water sometimes. Everything was perfect until Tuesday, March 4th when, David, Connor's co-worker, discovered "LDS Findr".

LDS Findr was an app that helped closeted gay Mormons find others like themselves around Utah. Some brilliant guy in Provo had come up with the app and it was an instant hit.

"C'mon Connor, what've you got to lose?" David pleaded. He had been trying to get Connor to make a Findr account for weeks to no avail.

"My membership to the church, my years of self-restraint training, my family and friends-"

"But don't you want to find a nice guy to spend your life with... and latter days?"

"It's not worth it. One day I'll find a nice girl and we'll get married and have a big Mormon family like I was taught."

"Connor you're a tap dancing, song singing, vest wearing, gay Mormon boy and you need to stop kidding yourself." David placed an arm around Connor's shoulders and squeezed him. "Get that app, find a guy, be happy."

Two weeks later, Connor sat alone in the bookstore, cataloging inventory. Among the stacks of books he felt lonely, like an island. In a moment of weakness, he grabbed his phone and downloaded the LDS Findr, just to see how many other guys were nearby.

It was simply an experiment.

The "experiment" ended with Connor pulling out his credit card and signing up under the screen name: "C.M.Uganda".

The next morning, Connor had three messages on the app, one in particular caught his attention. It was an invite for coffee by someone named "MostlyMe".

During his work break, Connor walked to the only coffee shop in the city, for obvious reasons, and waited at a window table nervously. "MostlyMe" said he'd be in a red t-shirt and jeans, so Connor kept his eyes focused on the door. Ten minutes later a familiar face entered the coffee shop and looked around, he was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

Connor stood up in a daze and approached the man. "Kevin?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey Connor! How long has it been? Two years? Three?"

"F-four years and two months. What are you doing here?"

"I'm um, I'm meeting someone."

"Yeah, I know."

"Pardon?"

"You're meeting me."

Kevin looked nervous and he ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Well I didn't walk six blocks for nothing, we might as well get coffee still." He said with a shrug.

In an attempt to be gentlemanly, Kevin paid for Connor's coffee and served it to him at their table. "So how've you been?" Kevin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Connor smiled weakly and subtly neglected the coffee, not looking to break anymore of Heavenly Father's rules. He was on a date with a gay man in a coffee shop; Connor was already anticipating how severe tonight's spooky Hell dream would be.

"I've been okay. I got back into the church and I'm working at a bookstore so that's... good."

Kevin raised and eyebrow. "Connor are you okay? This isn't a date you know..." Connor swallowed nervously, Kevin continued. "unless you want it to be."

Blushed climbed up Connor's pale cheeks and he smiled. "You know what Kevin? Yes, I would like it to be a date."


End file.
